Par delà le Nord
by Louna-Kido
Summary: Le tyran est mort. Il a emporté avec lui ses frères. Seul un a survécu. Le plus jeune. Emil. Mais la malédiction des rois du Nord risque de le frapper, comme ses nombreux prédécesseurs. Et dans l'ombre, plusieurs guerres se préparent.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Le manga Hetalia ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à part certains qui apparaîtront par la suite). Je ne fais que les emprunter

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cet enfant jouissant d'une telle liberté. Pourquoi en est-il venu à gouverner ce royaume du Nord où tout était froid ?

Cet enfant roi chouchouté de tous, se transformant en un tyran craint de ses sujets. Sa seule joie est la présence de ses frères.

Matthias, le roi du Nord, haï de tous, sauf de sa famille. Mais Berwald est parti. Tino aussi. Il ne reste plus qu'eux. Tous deux, à ses côtés.

Le temps passe. Le sang coule. Une révolte se prépare. Emil est à sa tête. Le peuple réclame la fin du tyran. Le prince veut sauver le roi, rendu aveugle par la folie.

Il ne reste plus qu'un frère à ses côté. Celui qu'il ne veut perdre à tout pris. Le plus jeune l'a trahi, les deux autres ont disparus.

Il a peur. Tout a changé.

Adieu la liberté d'antan.

La mort n'est plus très loin. Il sait que sa fin est proche.

Ce pouvoir lui a fait perdre ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Il croyait tout avoir, mais tous le quitte. Même Lukas, qui ne manifeste plus aucun signes de vie.

Enfin, il ouvre les yeux.

Sur le sol, il voit les corps inertes de ses frères, gisant dans une mare écarlate. Sa hache à ses côtés ruisselle de sang. Seul manque Emil.

Il les a tués. Tous trois. Berwald, Tino, et lui, son préféré, Lukas.

La révolte arrive. Le dernier membre de sa famille aussi.

Oh ! Si ils savaient ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'en peut plus. Il ne veut plus faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

Il prend sa hache. Il a choisi. Il va rejoindre les autres dans l'au-delà.

Lorsque le dernier frère arrivera, le trône sera vide. Alors il posera la couronne du tyran sur sa tête. Et c'est ainsi que commencera le règne d'un noble roi. Mais la malédiction des souverains du Nord refera surface, comme pour tous ses prédécesseurs.

* * *

><p>Bien sûr, vous aurez reconnus les cinq nordics avec :<p>

Danemark, alias Mathias le tyran

Suède, alias Berwald

Finlande, alias Tino

Norvège, alias Lukas

Islande, alias Emil

Bon, première fois que je vais écrire une fanfic avec plusieurs chapitre. Donc j'espère que les cours de maths et de philo m'aideront à trouver l'inspiration, si jamais j'en ai besoin :)


	2. Chapter 1 : Matthias

**Chapitre 1**

**Matthias**

* * *

><p>Où est-il ? Il fait si sombre. Il ne sent plus son corps. Il a l'impression de flotter dans le vide. Un vide immense où la pesanteur n'existe plus. Quelle drôle de sensation. Se sentir léger, au point de ne plus revoir la terre ferme. Il se si sent bien. Mais quelque chose le dérange. Il ne sent plus battre son cœur. Il essaye de prendre son pouls, mais ses bras ne répondent plus, comme le reste de son corps. Son esprit est lui aussi embrouillé. Qui est-il ? D'où vient-il ? Aucune réponse ne lui vient en tête. Il panique. Plus rien ne fonctionne. Plus aucun organe ne répond. Seuls ses paupières semblent bien vouloir se laisser faire.<p>

Alors, il ouvre le yeux. Le noir disparaît.

Le sol est loin. Il vole. Il vole dans ce ciel aux nuages gris, parmi les flocons de neige. Le souffle du vent lui caresse le visage, comme une amie, et fait voler ses cheveux blond. Des oiseaux tournent autour de lui, piaillant gaiement. Un doux sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Il regarde en bas. En dessous de lui se trouve son pays, son royaume du Nord, là où il avait grandit, il s'en rappelle. Les montagnes se dressent à l'horizon. Un joli fleuve traverse les forêts et les prairies enneigés. Au bord de ce cour d'eau, il voit un petit village, dont les maisons de bois bruns et rouges sont recouvertes d'une belle couche de cristaux de neiges. Il veut le rejoindre, ce village, où la joie vivre se dessine sur le visage de tous ses habitants. Mais il ne sait comment avancer. Un courant d'air le porte. La fumée s'échappant des toits se rapproche.

Il redescend petit à petit. Ses membres se décident enfin à répondre. Il touche le sol, et se dégourdit les jambes.

Un délicat fumet arrive à lui. Il sent la bonne odeur du pain sortant du four. Dans la boulangerie juste à côté, un homme gras prépare des petites pâtisseries. Sa femme s'occupe des clients juste à ses côtés. Elle sourit.

Dehors, des enfants jouent. Leurs parents discutent non loin, jetant des coups d'œils furtif à leurs rejetons. Ils ont l'air heureux, ces gens. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Pas un ne fait la grimace, sauf pour faire rigoler un bébé à la bouille ronde.

Un ballon roule à ses pieds. Il essaye de le renvoyer aux gamins. Mais son coup traverse l'objet sphérique.

Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

Il réessaye. Le résultat reste le même. Un des enfant cour vers lui, se penche pour récupérer son ballon, et le traverse, comme si il n'existait pas.

Serait-il invisible ? Un fantôme ?

Il regarde autour de lui. Personne ne semble le voir. Il essaye d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. Il saute dans la rue, appel à l'aide. Il essaye même de poser sa main sur l'épaule d'une jeune fille. Rien ne se produit. Pas même un regard. La panique l'envahi. Il est seul, au milieu de tous ces gens qui ne peuvent sentir sa présence. Il tombe à genoux, et se met à sangloter. Non ! Il ne veut pas être seul !

Sa vision se brouille. Les maisons et les habitants du village deviennent de plus en plus flou, puis disparaissent. Tout autour de lui change. Sauf la neige. Cette neige qu'il a toujours connu.

Enfin, tout redevient normal. Il titube. Il a la tête qui tourne, les jambes engourdies. Il essaye tant bien que mal de regarder où il est.

La forêt aux grands pins se dresse devant lui. De l'autre côté brille le fleuve, couvert d'une fine couche de glace, reflétant le soleil. Et sur la rive opposé , un château, entièrement de pierre, dont les étendards flottent au gré du vent mordant. En dehors de ces murs se trouve un bourg et des fermes, où l'on distingue quelques bêtes, bravant le froid de l'interminable hiver du Nord.

Il entend des rires enfantins provenant du bois. Il se sent attiré.

Il marche, évitant quelques branches sur son chemin. Les voix des gamins se rapprochent. Il accélère le pas.

Enfin, il les vois. Cinq petits. Cinq blonds. Deux grands à peine âgés d'une dizaine d'année se battent dans la neige, soulevant un tas de poudreuse. L'un, dont la chevelure défie la loi de la gravité, rigole aux éclats. L'autre, plus froid, et dont les lunettes peinent à rester sur son nez, l'envoie pour la énième fois rencontrer le sol neigeux. Les trois autres assistent au spectacle, au pied d'un arbre. Le plus petit aux cheveux couleur platines se colle à son voisin plus mystérieux dans l'espoir de recevoir un câlin. Câlin qu'il ne tarde à obtenir. Seul le dernier semble vraiment s'amuser, clamant le nom du binoclard à tue-tête :

« Tu peux le faire, Berwald ! »

Ce nom, il le connaît. Il lui semble l'avoir toujours connu. Berwald… Berwald… Mais oui ! Il se souvient. Ces enfants… c'est lui, et ses frères. Lukas, qu'on prénommait le magicien. Les deux bâtards, Tino par la mère, et Berwald par le père. Ces deux là qui ressemblaient à un couple. Et puis, il y a Emil, le petit dernier, le plus timide, toujours collé à ses frangins.

Des larmes lui monte aux yeux. La joie l'envahi. Il se rappelle de son enfance, ce lien qu'il avait avec ses frangins. Ils étaient unis comme les cinq doigts de la main. Si l'un d'eux faisait une bêtise, les quatre autres le couvrait pour lui éviter les punitions. C'était l'époque de la liberté, des balades à poneys, des jeux dans la neige, des leçons d'escrimes. C'était aussi l'époque où Lukas avait appris la magie. Quel belle période que celle de l'enfance.

Mais il a peur de se souvenir du reste. Pourquoi ? Il ne sait pas. C'est comme ci quelque chose de tragique c'était déroulé, sans qu'il le sache.

Tout disparaît une nouvelle fois. Les enfants ne sont plus que des ombres. Puis plus rien. Le vide revient. Le noir l'encercle.

Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?

Il tremble de frayeur. Il est scarifié par cette lugubre noirceur.

Un nouveau décor se dessine. Une grande salle, aux murs argentés richement décorés. Au centre de cette salle un trône d'or et de velours d'un bleu majestueux. Sur ce trône, il se voit, portant la couronne du royaume du Nord. Ses frères sont à ses côtés, au début souriant. Puis, ce sourire s'efface, laissant place à un air grave.

À ses pieds gisent des cadavres de serviteurs et d'hommes de la ville venus graisser la patte du souverain.

Le nombre de corps augmente. Des homme importants se rajoutent. Ainsi que des prostituées, des enfants de bouchers, des chevaliers. Rien n'échappe au roi fou de ce pays.

Sa hache devient de plus en plus rouge.

Il ferme les yeux. Ce spectacle est trop horrible. Comment avait-il put tuer tant de monde ! Ces gens n'avaient pourtant rien fait de mal !

La folie l'avait transformé. Il était devenu paranoïaque. Quiconque osait s'approcher de lui finissait entaillé. La folie… il ne se rappelait pas avoir été fou. Ses derniers souvenirs remonte au couronnement. Puis le vide dans sa tête, comme si la suite avait été rayé. Ce qu'il voit ne lui appartient pas. Mais alors, à qui sont ces images de son passé?

Il regarde une dernière fois. Ses frères ont disparu. Ils ne sont plus aux côtés de son ancien lui.

Mais où sont-ils ?

Il les cherches du regard, tandis que le roi ne bouge pas. Les dernier membres de sa famille viennent de de volatiliser, mais rien ne le fait broncher. Il est assis, regardant s'agrandir ce tas d'hommes et de femmes inertes avec délectation.

Alors, il décide de partir à leur recherche. À quoi bon, cela ne sert, puisque personne ne le verrait. Mais son instinct lui dit de les trouver, comme si son destin en dépendait.

Une voix lugubre résonne dans sa tête, remplie de folies, et d'amusement. Une voix toute aussi mielleuse qu'effrayante.

_ Les bâtards ne sont pas admis à la table du roi. Ils doivent périr ! Que tombent leurs têtes de coquins sur le sol souillé par la bâtardise !_

Soudain, il en voit un. Tino se trouve face à lui. Mais son frère est différent. Ses yeux prennent une teinte rouge. Une grimace défigure son doux visage angélique. Il ne le reconnaît plus. Ce n'est plus le gentil bâtard qu'il a devant lui, mais un monstre démoniaque assoiffé de sang et de vengeance.

Il court. Il essaye de s'échapper de cette vision d'horreur.

Dans sa course folle, il se cogne contre quelque chose de dur. Une armoire à glace se tenait devant lui : Berwald.

Le binoclard lui sourit. Un sourire de démon. Ses iris aussi prennent une teinte écarlate. Un nouveau frisson parcourt son corps. Il a peur, peur de ses frères qu'il chérissait.

Il essaye de s'enfuir une nouvelle fois de cet enfer. Mais une nouvelle fois, la voix mielleuse se fait entendre, tout aussi sadique que la fois précédente.

_ Tous les magiciens sont des démons. Il doivent périr ! Brûlez-les ! Mais le prince sorcier doit avoir la tête coupé ! Apportez-moi ma hache !_

Partir. Il doit partir ! Malheureusement, il tombe nez à nez avec Lukas.

Ce dernier le fixe. Son regard est dur, comme la pierre qui fait le château. Ses lèvres semblent prononcer quelque chose. Mais il n'entend que le vent de l'hiver qui fait tourbillonner les flocons de neiges à l'extérieur. Des larmes envahissent les yeux du magicien. Première fois qu'il voyait Lukas pleurer. Son visage se referme à toutes expressions, tandis que le rejoignent les bâtards.

Ses trois frères se rapprochent de lui, l'encerclent. Ils le touchent presque. Il ne peut plus partir. Il est emprisonné.

Leur voix se met à résonner dans sa tête, comme celle de tout-à-l'heure. Mais les mots sont plus durs, plus cru.

_Ta folie nous as tous mené à la mort._

_ Regarde maintenant dans quel état nous sommes._

_ Par ta faute, Emil a perdu sa famille._

_ Il est temps pour toi de payer._

_ Que tous tes souvenirs te hantent à jamais._

Il crie, à s'en déchirer les tympans.

Il a honte de ce qu'il a fait. Le pouvoir l'a rendu aveugle. Il a sacrifié ses frères pour son désir personnel. Il s'effondre sur le sol, et se met à pleurer. Ses larmes coulent en abondance. Sa vue se brouille. Ses joues deviennent rouges de colère. Pourquoi avait-il laisser faire une chose pareil ? Pourquoi ils étaient morts ? Pourquoi… POURQUOI ?!

Il se met à se frapper, d'abord le visage, puis le crâne, le torse, les bras, les jambes. Il arrache ses cheveux comme un dément. Et ses larmes ne cessent de rouler sur ses joues. Il s'en veut. Il ne peut le supporter. Il veut se suicider.

Mais il est déjà mort.

Il aurait voulu voir son esprit disparaître en même temps que son corps. Sentir son âme se déchirer. Sentir la douleur que ses frères avaient ressenties. Mais il est destiné à errer, ce poids pesant lourdement sur ses épaules.

Il arrête de se flageller. Il a mal. Des bleus apparaissent sur son corps. Il ferme les yeux, et se laisse sombrer dans le noir le plus complet.

* * *

><p>Le sol était froid.<p>

Il ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il faisait très sombre. Cet horrible cauchemars lui avait donné la nausée. Il s'était vu devenir fou. Il s'était vu tuer des innocents. Pourtant, il a toujours était quelqu'un de sage et de raisonné, ainsi qu'un grand-frère exemplaire. Enfin, il l'avait été, avant de monter sur le trône à seize ans, juste après la mort de ses parents, assassinés dans leur chambre. Pendant deux ans, il devait remplir ses devoirs de souverains, et malheureusement il avait du délaisser ses frères. Et puis il y a eut son dix-huitième anniversaire...

Une fois que ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une crypte.

Il regarda par réflexe ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes, et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient devenu transparentes. Un spectre. Il était devenu un spectre.

En face de lui, il vit ses trois frères défunts. Ils parlaient, comme si Matthias n'était pas présent. Puis Lukas se retourna et le fixa, réjouit à la vue de son aîné. L'ancien magicien s'avança jusqu'à lui, et lui tendit chaleureusement la main. Il la contempla pendant un moment. Il fini par la saisir sans une once d'hésitation.

Les deux autres les rejoignirent pour donner l'accolade au nouveau spectre. Ce câlin de retrouvaille dura longtemps. Assez longtemps pour que tous les quatre puissent pleurer de joie aux retrouvaille de leur vrai Matthias, et non au fou qui avait dirigé le royaume du Nord.

* * *

><p>Voilà, fin du chapitre.<p>

- Rappel :

Mathias le tyran : Danemark

Berwald: Suède

Tino: Finlande

Lukas : Norvège

Emil : Islande

- Pour le prochain chapitre, de nouveaux personnages apparaissent. Mais qui ? Surprise !

- Et sinon, je sais, le titre n'est pas très recherché. Mais bon...


	3. Chapter 2 : Deux ans sans eux

**Chapitre 2**

**Deux ans sans eux**

* * *

><p>Deux ans que ce terrible événement s'était déroulé. Deux ans qu'il gouvernait, répondant du mieux qu'il pouvait aux demandes du peuple.<p>

Son dix-huitième anniversaire arrivait. Tout le royaume se réjouissait de l'approche de ce jour : une grande fête était organisé dans les cinq jours qui suivaient, et tout les gens de la noblesse y étaient invités. Les petits bourgeois et les paysans, ne pouvant participer à la cérémonie, se verraient recevoir quelques mets goulûment préparés, ainsi que d'autres présents, afin de les remercier de leur dur travail.

Dans les cuisines, on commençait à préparer justement la nourriture du banquet. Le dessert, une immense pièce monté couverte de sucreries, représenterait le couronnement du monarque du Nord. On comptait aussi dans la cave de nombreux tonneaux contenant les meilleurs alcools provenant des différents royaumes de ce monde. Royaumes desquels tous les souverains se déplaceront pour la fête.

Dans la grande salle, les serviteurs nettoyaient les tapisseries bleues et argents, sur lesquels était brodé le blason du Nord : un macareux portant sur sa tête une couronne en or sertie de saphir. D'autres s'affairaient à la vaisselle, remettant à neuf les assiettes de porcelaines et l'argenterie. Sans oublier les surtout en bronze doré faits mains sur lesquels seraient posés des corbeilles de fruits, de confiseries, et des bouquets de fleurs représentant chaque royaume. Des nappes d'un blanc immaculé seront posés sur les tables en bronze dont les pieds avaient été joliment sculptés.

Des sculptures de glaces à l'effigie des anciens souverains du Nord furent commandés au meilleur artisan de la région. De nouvelles décorations commençaient à orner les murs des couloirs et des salles où seront accueillit les invités. Les couleurs choisies étaient plus ou moins les même : l'argent, l'or, le bleu saphir, le vert sombre de la forêt. Les gardes aussi avaient reçut une tenue des plus splendides. On leur avait préparé d'épais manteaux de fourrures d'ours des montagnes, sous lesquels ils porteront une tunique verte sombre, ainsi que des bas noirs, des coudières, jambière et autres armureries noirs et argent.

La fête allait être splendide. Et le personnel en était ravit.

* * *

><p>« Votre Majesté ! Où êtes-vous passé ?<p>

Eduard, le valet du roi, cherchait son maître dans tout le château.

C'était un homme grand, blond aux yeux verts, avec une paire de vielles lunettes un peu tordue. Il souriait tout le temps, cherchant sûrement à oublier quelques moments de son passé. Il était justement arrivé depuis très peu de temps au Nord. On l'avait retrouvé errant dans la neige non loin du château, à la recherche d'un quelconque endroit pour s'abriter. Il était couvert de bleu, et ses vêtements ruisselant de boue avaient été déchirés par des bêtes sauvages vivant dans les sombres forêts du royaume. L'ayant découvert dans un état aussi lamentable, Emil en avait eut pitié. Il lui avait donné un refuge, de la nourriture, et un travail. De son passé, on savait juste qu'il était ingénieur.

L'ancien ingénieur, ne trouvant le souverain du Nord, se dirigea d'instinct vers les écuries. Il savait que le jeune roi aimait la présence de ces chevaux avides de liberté, qui, eux au moins, ne parlaient pas. Il les regardait vagabonder lorsque ceux-ci étaient lâché dans la nature. Et il admirait leur façon de galoper, de les voir revenir aux côtés de leur maître, et de hennir de gourmandise à la vue de carottes ou de morceaux de pain.

Eduard avait vu juste. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux couleurs platine était affalé sur un tas de foin de l'immense écurie, non loin du boxe où son fier étalon mangeait quelques granulés. D'autres chevaux regardaient passer le valet devant eux quand celui-ci rejoignit son roi. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient clos. Son visage calme. Sa poitrine se soulevait en rythme avec sa respiration.

Il dormait. Le blond aux lunettes ne le réveilla pas. À la place, il s'assit aux côtés de l'endormi, un sourire amusé flottant sur son visage. C'était rare de voir Emil aussi serein, sans soucis dût à ses obligations de monarque.

* * *

><p><em> Il a froid. Tous ses membres tremblent. Ses pieds nus sont gelés par la neige. Ses seuls vêtements sont un pantalon troué et un haut déchiré.<em>

_ Son cœur ne bat plus. Il a disparu, laissant un vide, un manque de chair et d'os. Juste un creux où le vent s'y engouffre sans peine. On y voit, de l'autre côté de la poitrine. _

_ Autour de lui se trouvent les belle montagnes du Nord dont les pointes disparaissent derrière les nuages. Elles l'encerclent._

_ Il est seul, comme toujours, dans cet enclos naturel. _

_ Un souffle chaud caresse sa nuque découverte. Il se retourne. _

_ Personne._

_ Rien. Pas même une trace dans la neige. _

_ Un sifflement se fait entendre au dessus de lui. Il lève la tête._

_ Un oiseau ! _

_ L'animal vient se poser sur son épaule._

_ Il le connaît, ce volatile. C'est Mr Puffin, le macareux que lui avait offert Matthias pour son sixième anniversaire. Mais le malheureux avait succombé à une vilaine maladie il y a déjà quelques temps. Emil avait alors treize ans._

_ Le garçon caressa le doux plumage de son ami oiseau, qui émit un petit sifflement joyeux, se dandinant, tout content. Il est amusé par la réaction de son compagnon._

_ « Il te plaît toujours mon cadeau à ce que je vois. J'aurais préféré qu'il reste plus longtemps en vie, histoire de te tenir compagnie. »_

_Matthias lui fait face, un air triste flottant sur le visage. Son apparence n'a pas changé, depuis ces deux ans. Toujours la même coupe de cheveux façon porc-épic. Seul sa peau plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire semble translucide, comme de l'eau. Il porte des guenilles et des fers, comm__e un esclave. Un esclave de la mort..._

_ « Tu as beaucoup grandit. Tu vas bientôt avoir dix-huit ans. J'aurais voulu être là pour te les souhaiter... Mais vois-tu, je ne peux plus. Je suis mort. Quel ironie… Je voulais juste m'excuser du mal que je t'ai fait. Je sais, je ne suis pas digne de ton amour. Mais s'il-te plaît, pardonne-moi ... »_

_ Son frère disparaît, encore, petit à petit._

_ Mais, avant qu'il ne parte, il veut lui dire qu'il a tort. Que jamais il ne serait indigne de son amour. Après tout, Matthias est son frère, et il était juste devenu fou. Et la folie excuse toutes les erreurs. Non, il ne veut pas le revoir disparaître. Cette image, ce souvenir de ce jour, où il a découvert les corps inertes de sa famille... Il en avait pleuré des nuits durant. Mais il a dût continuer à vivre la tête haute, cachant ses sentiments du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il a prit la relève de son aîné, sortant le royaume de la misère. Jamais il ne veut revivre une telle perte. Jamais. Et avant qu'il ne reparte, il veux lui dire ce qu'il ressent..._

_ Mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Sur son visage, on voit la panique. Il se tient la gorge, essayant en vain de dire quelque chose, même un simple murmure. _

_ Toujours rien. _

_ « La crypte est bien froide ces temps-ci. Dommage que je ne puisse faire de feu. »_

_ Son frère lui sourit une dernière fois, après avoir prononcé ces mots._

_ Puis plus rien. Plus aucune trace de son aîné._

_ La macareux lui pince gentiment la joue. Il sourit tristement. Il est touché par le geste affectueux de son ami. _

_ Ce dernier s'envole. Il part rejoindre d'autres oiseaux de son espèce plus loin sur la montagne. Il fait un dernier signe de tête à l'humain avant de repartit vers les cieux avec ses congénères. _

_ Et le revoilà seul, à méditer. Une larme coule sur sa joue. Il avait revu son aîné. Il avait revu son macareux. Il avait revu son passé._

* * *

><p>Cela faisait une vingtaine de minutes qu'Eduard s'était installé sur le tas de foin, à côté de son roi. Il l'avait vu gigoter, sourire, devenir triste. Mais il était resté. Il avait enlevé les quelques brin se paille des cheveux de l'endormis, et s'était amusé à lui chatouiller le visage. C'était drôle de voir ce gamin répondre aussi facilement aux chatouilles.<p>

La ''belle au bois dormant'' ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il remarqua la présence de son valet, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, Eduard faisait parti des seules personnes auxquelles il faisait entièrement confiance. Certains en étaient jaloux. Comment le roi pouvait-il faire confiance à un étranger ? L'ancien ingénieur n'était arrivé que depuis seulement 11 mois !

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment. Au loin, le palefrenier ferrait un bel étalon dont la robe baie brillait de mille feu.

Enfin, Emil rompit ce silence :

« Me cherchais-tu mon ami ?

– Oui, votre altesse. Votre couturier désire vous voir.

– Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de me tutoyer !

– Je… je suis navré…» bredouilla le binoclard. « Il est difficile pour un homme de ma condition de tutoyer le roi… »

Emil lui lança un regard noir. Ils étaient amis, qu'il sache. Mais cela avait l'air d'échapper à son valet, trop protocolaire.

« Désolé… Donc, je disais que messire Vash et sa sœur vou… t'attendent… C'est pour vot… ton costume de cérémonie pour vot… ton anniversaire. »

Visiblement, c'était trop dur de tutoyer. Emil se mit à rire à gorge déployé. Sérieusement, Eduard était le seul à pouvoir le faire ainsi rigoler. Comment ? Personne ne savait. Mais un lien très fort les unissait.

Ils se levèrent doucement, s'efforçant de tenir sur leurs jambes engourdies. Et ce fut très dur. Il fallut au moins trois essais au valet pour qu'il puisse tenir debout. À la fin, on aurait dit un épouvantail tellement il avait de foin sur lui. Une fois cette épreuve terminé, ils sortirent des écuries, prêt à affronter les remontrances du tailleur.

Ce dernier justement sentait son impatience le gagner. Il tapait du pied sur le sol, laissant au passage de jolies traces noires dues au frottement de ses chaussures avec le parquet en bois de noyer poli, importé du Sud.

Toute la pièce avait été aménagé pour lui : les meubles sculptés dans du chêne rustique avaient été poussés contre les murs recouverts de tapisseries rouge vif et or. Dessus avaient été posés des tableaux divers et variés.

C'était devant un d'eux que c'était arrêté le regard de Lily. Elle contemplait avec admiration une peinture représentant un chaleureux coucher de soleil se reflétant dans la mer au bord d'une plage de galet, appelant le voyageur égaré et fatigué. Peu d'habitants du Nord avaient pu voir de semblables lieux. Le royaume se trouvai tout au Nord (d'où son nom), encerclé par des montagnes couvertes de neige toute l'année. De l'autre côté de ces montagne se trouvait un océan glacé où nageaient les créatures le plus terrifiantes. Et au centre du royaume, des plaines, des forêts, des lacs où on pouvait pêcher de délicieux poissons, et des fleuves Un seul passage donnait accès aux deux royaumes les plus proches. Un morceau de vallée, à la limite du royaume des neiges éternelles à l'Est et celui des vents à l'Ouest, permettait des échanges avec le reste du monde. Mais malgré cette simple ouverture vers le Sud, les terres que possédait Emil étaient immenses.

La porte massive s'ouvrit à la volée. Apparut alors Eduard et Emil, le valet et le monarque.

Le frère et la sœur s'inclinèrent profondément devant leur roi.

Vash se redressa en premier. Il était énervé se voir qu'Emil était encore en retard. Et comme à son habitude, il engueula le souverain :

« Votre Altesse ! Cela fait bientôt une heure que nous vous attendons ! N'avez-vous pas honte de faire ainsi poiroter vos sujets ? »

Ce garçon était vraiment ponctuel. Du haut de ses 17 ans, il réagissait comme un adulte raisonnable. Quant à sa petite sœur de 14 ans, c'était la gentillesse incarné. Et même si ces trois là se connaissaient fort bien, vu que les parents de la petite fratrie_ avaient_ toujours travaillé dans les cuisines du château, le tailleur ne supportait pas les retards incessants d'Emil. Et il le lui faisait bien comprendre. La pauvre Lily, toujours coincé entre les deux, ne savait quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Grand frère, calmez-vous… s'il-vous-plaît…

– Votre sœur à raison ! » coupa le binoclard. « Comment pouvez-vous hausser ainsi le ton devant notre roi ? »

Il lançait des regards noir au couturier, ce dernier répondant de la même manière.

« Assez vous deux. » S'exclama Emil.

Et se tournant vers Vash, il ajouta :

« Messire, je m'excuse pour mon retard. Je m'étais assoupi dans les écuries. Mon valet à eut du mal à me retrouver. Et puis tu peux bien attendre une petite heure que j'arrive !… Donc, je suis désolé.

– Soit, mon roi. Excuses acceptées. Je vous prie donc de vous déshabiller. Nous avons assez perdu de temps ! La prochaine fois, soyez à l'heure ! »

* * *

><p>« Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? N'est-ce pas un costume magnifique pour une telle soirée que celle à venir ? »<p>

Fier de lui, Vash se releva et contempla son œuvre. Lily arrangeait quelques détail sur le manteau couleur forêt, s'alliant parfaitement avec les cheveux du roi. Le vêtement lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, et surmontait un élégant costume de parade bleu marine. Le tout était accompagné d'une ceinture noire sur laquelle serait accroché l'épée royale.

Emil se plaça devant le miroir de la pièce, observant sa nouvelle tenue. Aucun détail n'avait été laissé au hasard. Tout ceci était assez sobre et élégant. Vash était vraiment le meilleur. Le seul petit souci avec lui était son tempérament de feu. Une vraie tête de mule !

Eduard, affalé sur une chaise, avait aussi eut le droit à de nouveaux vêtements. Sa tenue de valet avait été retravaillée, et il était parfaitement assortit à son maître. Son tailleur vert bouteille avec queue de pie lui faisait ressembler à un illustre majordome. Il avait même eut le droit à des gants blanc.

« Bon, maintenant que j'ai fini, puis-je avoir ma paie ? »

Vash et l'argent, quel histoire. Il était le meilleur couturier du royaume, certes, mais les prix qu'il proposait étaient exorbitant. Seuls quelques grandes familles et le roi pouvaient se payer ses services.

Emil sortit du tiroir d'une de ses commode une belle bourse remplies de pièces de Nordics d'or. Le tailleur s'en saisit d'un coup, ne remerciant pas au passage son souverain. Il ouvrit le sac, sorti une pièce de monnaie, et la mordit afin de vérifier que c'était une vraie et non une copie. Emil poussa un long soupir. Cela le désespérait de voir Vash faire ça à chaque fois.

Ce dernier sourit voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une pièce authentique, la rangea, et se tourna vers le roi, en regardant pour la énième fois son travail. C'était parfait. Il s'adressa alors à Emil, un léger sourire sur le visage :

« J'espère que tu seras plus digne que ton frère. Personne n'a sut comment il était devenu fou. Paix à son âme. Alors, devient un bon roi, et découvre ce mystère qui entoure la folie de notre défunt souverain maintenant résidant dans la crypte. Après tout, il n'a pas mérité cette fin. »

Il salua alors le monarque, et sorti, accompagné de sa petit sœur.

Eduard, qui était sur le point de s'assoupir, se leva et s'étira. Il se rendit devant le miroir, admirant encore une fois son nouveau costume.

« Chapeau ce couturier. En plus sa tenue me met bien en valeur. Qu'en dîtes-vous, Altesse ? »

Personne ne répondit. L'ancien ingénieur jeta alors un coup d'œil en direction de son roi. Ce dernier ne bougeait plus. Il était comme béa et pétrifié. Eduard se mit à paniquer. Qu'avait son maître, ce n'était pas normal ! Il lui tourna autour, s'agitant comme un dément :

« Votre Majesté ! Votre Majesté ! Répondez ! Qu'avez-vous ?

_La crypte est bien froide ces temps-ci. Dommage que je ne puisse faire de feu._

La crypte. Dans son rêve, Matthias lui avait parlé de la crypte. Peut-être il y trouvera quelque chose d'important. Et pour le feu… C'est pour pouvoir s'éclairer… Il devait à tout prix y aller. Cette idée allait le hanter si il restait sans rien faire.

Il se dépêcha de se changer, balançant au hasard dans la pièce ses vêtements d'apparat (dont le manteau atterrit sur la tête d'Eduard). Il remit ses fidèles habits de ville, et sortit en toute hâte de l'antichambre.

Eduard était sous le choc. Son maître venait de partir sans lui dire quoi que ce soit. Et il semblait tellement pressé. Hors de question de le laisser tomber.

Il parti alors à la poursuite du souverain. Il courait vite, le fourbe. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le valet de rattraper Emil.

Il tendit le bras, toujours en courant, et lui attrapa l'épaule. Ils se trouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Tous deux soufflaient de fatigue. Cette course les avait essoufflé.

« Votre Majesté » haleta-t-il. « Qu'as-tu ? … Pourquoi … Pourquoi es-tu parti ainsi, sans me prévenir ? Vash t'aurais-t-il insulté ? »

– Non, non. C'est juste que… je dois me rendre dans la crypte.

– Dans … dans la crypte ! Mais il fait trop sombre là-bas ! Et il paraît qu'on y trouve des fantômes ! Non ! Il est hors de question que vous y allez seul ! »

Eduard avait toujours été effrayé par ce genre de lieu. Et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il était scarifié à l'idée de voir Emil se rendre dans cette crypte. Nombre de gens y étaient enterrés. Et seuls quelques courageux s'y étaient rendus. Ce mythe des fantômes de la crypte était connu dans toute la région.

« Ed', si tu ne veux pas que j'y aille seul, accompagnes-moi. »

Le valet sursauta. Il tremblait de peur. Emil venait de lui demander d'aller dans ce lieu maudit ! Non, il voulait pas y aller !

« Mais… Mais… Mais… Sire !

– C'est soit tu viens, soit j'y vais seul. »

* * *

><p>« Votre Altesse. J'ai peur.<p>

– Ça change. Dis, tu peux éviter de me coller ainsi ! J'étouffe !

– Oh ! Navré… Mais il fait si sombre... »

Ils descendaient l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la crypte, six étages sous terre. Bref, six pieds sous terre. Emil se tenait devant, droit comme un i, tenant une torche dont la flamme dansait au rythme du vent provenant du lieu infernal (comme le disait si bien Eduard).

Le binoclard tenait la veste de son roi, refusant de la lâcher malgré les réprimandes du plus petit. Il avait beaucoup trop peur. En prime, il marchait tête baissée, manquant à plusieurs reprise de renverser son maître.

« Mais tu as fini de faire ton peureux ! Tu es un homme oui ou merde ? » l'avait une fois engueulé Emil. »

Mais cela ne changeait rien à l'attitude de l'ancien ingénieur. Il tremblait toujours autant. Emil avait longuement soupiré.

« Si tu as si peur, pourquoi es-tu venu ?

– Il.. Il est de mon devoir de… de protéger mon roi de quelconques attaques. Et puis je ne n'aurais pas pu supporter l'idée que vous soyez seul dans un tel endroit… Mais la prochaine fois, vous ne pourrez pas juste vous rendre dans un clairière avec de mignons petits animaux ? Je ne peux vraiment pas, les fantômes. »

Un nouveau soupir. Il était vraiment têtu quand il voulait lui aussi.

Enfin l'escalier s'arrêta. Emil posa son pied sur le sol de la crypte en premier, Eduard à sa suite. La flamme de la torche s'éteignit soudainement. Le noir les entouraient. Un vent glacial leur caressa le visage et fit voler leurs cheveux.

Terrifié, le valet sauta dans les bras du roi, qui le rattrapa de justesse. Avant de le laisser tomber à terre dans un bruit sourd.

« AÏE ! Ça fait mal votre Altesse ! » se plaignit le pauvre peureux.

Quand ce dernier posa une main sur le sol pour s'aider à se relever, il remarqua une chose : le sol était froid. Beaucoup trop froid. Il se releva à la hâte, cherchant en vain dans ce noir une source de lumière. Il n'eut pas a attendre longtemps.

D'un coup, des milliers de chandelles s'allumèrent dans toute la pièce. Les deux hommes furent émerveillés par ce qu'il se trouvait sous leurs yeux : le crypte était entièrement de glace. Même les cercueils, les statues et autres décorations avaient été fabriqué dans ces cristaux brillant de mille feu. Des stalactites et stalagmites recouvraient le sol et le plafonds, reflétant la lumière émise pas les chandelles. Quelle beauté...

Mais une autre chose attira l'attention du plus petit. Trois personnes se tenaient dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Il ne voyait pas très bien de qui il s'agissait, mais le peu qu'il voyait d'eux lui semblait familier.

« Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous, et que faîtes-vous dans un endroit aussi profond dans la terre ? »

De son côté, Eduard restait perplexe. À qui donc s'adressait Emil ? Il le voyait s'exprimer en direction d'un coin de la salle. Mais lui ne vit rien.

« Votre Altesse, il n'y a personne. Alors, à qui parlez-vous ? »

Emil se retourna en direction de son valet. Ne voyait-il pas ces gens ?

« Mais enfin, Eduard. Je demandait à ces trois gens qui ils étaient. Ne les vois-tu pas ? »

Le binoclard secoua la tête négativement. Il ne voyait personne.

« _J'ai bien l'impression que tu es le seul à nous voir, Emil. »_

Comment ? On connaissait son prénom, et on s'adressait à lui aussi familièrement. Et cette voix, elle lui disait quelque chose… LUKAS !

Il regarda les trois hommes plus attentivement. Un armoire à glace avec des lunettes à moitié cassée, un jeune garçon tout souriant collé au premier, un autre à l'air mystérieux. Berwald, Tino et Lukas. Il ne put retenir ses émotions. Il tomba à genoux et pleura à chaude larme. Non pas qu'il était triste. Mais il était tellement heureux de les retrouver. Il resta ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minute. Les trois frères l'encerclèrent de leurs bras.

Eduard restait calme. Son instinct lui disait de ne pas bouger. Il n'avait plus peur. Une vague de chaleur l'avait envahi. Il se sentait bien. Et il comprit aussi que devant lui avait lieu des retrouvailles. Comment l'avait-il deviné ? Il ne savait pas. Mais il était heureux pour son roi. Une larme vint rouler sur sa joue. C'était tellement émouvant.

Les quatre frères, toujours les uns dans les bras des autres, se relevèrent. Emil s'essuya le visage la manche de sa veste. Il remarque alors que Matthias manquait à l'appel.

Devant le regard interrogateur de son jeune cadet, Lukas prit la parole :

« Tu veux savoir où est Matthias, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le plus jeune acquiesça. Il voulait le revoir.

« Et bien, il est là bas. »

Lukas désigna alors la tombe de l'ancien roi fou. Dessus était assis son fantôme. Il chantonnais une petite comptine qu'il connaissait fortement bien :

_ La mer du Nord_

_ Royaume des morts_

_ Ouvre ses bras _

_ À qui entrera_

_ Mais il te suffit d'un faux pas_

_ Pour te voir sombrer ici bas_

_ Viens, rejoins la mer du Nord_

_ Quelque soit ton triste sort_

_ La mort viendra te trouver_

_ Inutile de te cacher_

_ Alors vis ta vie comm' jamais_

_ Et ne perd ceux qui te sont cher_

_ La mer du Nord_

_ Royaume des morts_

_ Ouvre ses bras _

_ À qui entrera_

_ Malheureusement, je suis passé_

_ Et personne ne peut me sauver_

_ Alors Emil, ne m'en veut pas_

_ Et s'il-te-plaît, viens dans mes bras_

Matthias se retourna. Quand il vit son plus jeune frère, il lui sauta dans ses bras, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Lui non plus ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il chouina comme un gamin de cinq ans tellement il était heureux de ces retrouvailles.

« OUIIINNN, Emil ! Tu m'as manqué ! Je… Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ! »

La morve lui coulait du nez, et les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Mais il était si sensible. Et Emil aussi était heureux : il avait retrouvé le vrai Matthias, celui qui s'inquiétait tout le temps pour ses frangins.

Ils étaient enfin tous les cinq réunit, après ces deux longues années, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

><p>Le chapitre deux et maintenant terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plut.<p>

Par contre... le volley, ça fatigue. Le rapport ? Aucun...

- Rappel :

Mathias le tyran : Danemark

Berwald: Suède

Tino: Finlande

Lukas : Norvège

Emil : Islande

- nouveaux personnages :

Eduard : Estonie

Vash : Suisse

Lily : Liechtenstein

Mr Puffin : Mr Puffin, le macareux d'Islande (f*ck la logique)


	4. Chapter : Réception

**Chapitre 3**

**Réception**

* * *

><p>Cinq jours étaient passés depuis les retrouvailles d'Emil et de ses aînés, et ce furent les cinq jours les plus éprouvantes pour le jeune roi. Il n'avait plus une minute à lui. On l'interpellait par-ci, par-là, courant dans tout le château. Tantôt c'était pour répondre aux problèmes de quelques villageois ayant peinés à faire le trajet jusqu'à la cour pour obtenir une aide, tantôt pour les quelconques réunions administratives, auquel s'ajoutaient les préparatifs de la fête à venir. L'arrivée des nombreux invités royaux rendait la chose plus difficile. Tout devait montrer la grandeur du Nord.<p>

Même dans la capitale tout devait être parfais. Les rues avaient été nettoyées de fond en comble, et les maisons joliment décorées de petits pavillons de velours offert par le conseil du roi, sur lesquels étaient représentés le blason royal. Tous les gens du royaume pouvant se déplacer s'étaient rendus à Winternorth, espérant admirer les différentes parades qui auraient lieu dans la journée. Les auberges affichaient complet. On sentait au dehors des odeurs grasses, et on entendait les musiques que jouaient les bardes. Il y avait une ambiance assez bonne enfant. On y rigolait, on y buvait, on y dansait. Les chevaliers contaient aux plus jeunes leurs exploits passés, tandis que les petits bourgeois parlaient commerce avec les nobles, espérant quelques gratitudes et quelques affaires alléchantes. Et tout ceci ne faisait qu'embellir les journées des aubergistes. Ils remplissaient leurs caisses à une vitesse folle. On entendait dans leurs bourses le tintement des pièces d'or se cognant les unes aux autres.

Il était à peine 7h et tout un brouhaha emplissait les murs du château. Le jour-J était enfin arrivé, et tout le personnel s'affairait aux dernières tâches. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard. Que ce soit les décorations, les lustres, les tapisseries ou les meubles. Aucune poussière ne devait traîner, et chaque bibelot devait être parfaitement posé. Une délicieuse odeur s'échappait des cuisines. Le chef était levé depuis déjà trois bonnes heures. Il mijotait les derniers plats qui seraient servit au repas royal, et il avait opté pour des spécialités de chaque royaume. Pour représenter la nourriture de son pays, il avait choisi les côtelettes d'agneau et de mouton salées, fumées par la suite, puis séchées et réhydratées qu'il cuisit ensuite à la vapeur sur des baguettes de bois de bouleau (1) . Et il les réussissait merveilleusement bien. Quant à la fameuse pièce monté de choux à la crème et de coulis de fruit rouges, elle reflétait une couleur attirante qui donnait envie de la dévorer.

Du côté des gardes, on s'entraînait pour la parade militaire du soir. Tous les costumes avaient été taillés sur mesure par Vash, mêlant harmonie et élégance. Les cavaliers voyaient leurs beaux chevaux à la crinière joliment tressée être revêtus de tapis brodés aux couleurs du royaume. Le chef des armées, tout aussi élégamment vêtu que ses congénères, rappelait pour la énième fois toute la chorégraphie aux différents groupes de soldats. Une musique d'orchestre remplie d'instruments typiques du royaume accompagnait les mouvements de ceux qu'on pourrait nommer ''danseurs armés''. Tout ceci s'alliait fort bien. Eduard, réveillé depuis peu, admirait la prestance de ces hommes, les enviant d'être aussi magnifique.

Quand au roi, il essayait de profiter d'un maximum de repos. Ce qui n'était guère chose aisée. On pouvais entendre les serviteurs et dames de chambre s'empresser dans les couloirs. Mais lui, dormait profondément. De ces cinq jours passés, il n'avait put fermé l'œil ne serait-ce que pour un simple instant. Dès que tout le monde regagnait son lit, lui se glissait hors de sa chambre et se rendait à la crypte rejoindre ses frères. Ils passaient des nuits entières à se parler de tout et de rien, essayant de rattraper le temps perdu. Et évitant toutefois de toucher au sujet tabou de la triste époque de ''Matthias le tyran''.

Vers 9h, on vint frapper à sa porte. Le jeune souverain ouvrit avec difficulté ses paupières lourdes de fatigue, et se redressa sur son lit. Il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Il bailla un long moment, tout en étirant ses bras encore engourdit.

Il se plaça sur le bord du lit à baldaquins de velours azur, et chercha avec ses pieds ses chaussons bien chaud. Puis, après s'être levé à l'aide d'un ultime effort de ses membres, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la pièce, traînant lourdement ses pas dans un crissement strident. Il ouvrit d'un grand geste la porte massive, et tomba nez à nez avec Vash, qui avait encore l'air bien énervé :

« Je ne sais pas ce que fabrique votre ahuri de valet, mon cher roi, mais sachez que les premiers invités ne devraient arriver que d'ici une petite heure ou deux. Alors, aillez la gentillesse de vous bouger l'arrière train et de vous préparer pour tout à l'heure. Et comme l'autre imbécile n'est pas là, vous serez aimable de vous débrouiller comme un grand garçon. » grogna le couturier, un sourire narquois pointant au bout de ses lèvres.

Qu'est-ce qu'Emil pouvait le trouver chiant par moment ! Toujours fourré dans ses affaires quand il ne le fallait pas. Et puis il pouvait très bien s'habiller tout seul ! Quant à Eduard… il était partit où, lui ?

Emil soupira profondément, avant de répondre assez sèchement à son… ami :

« Merci, Vash de m'avoir réveillé. Mais la prochaine fois, aurais-tu le gentillesse d'aller chercher mon valet, plutôt que de venir t'en plaindre ? Et si à présent tu pouvais me laisser seul. »

Il claqua la porte, sous le regard noir d'un Vash qui avait à peine bougé. Puis, il se décida à faire sa toilette. Il alla chercher ses nouveaux habits et se dirigea dans la salle d'eau.

Pendant son sommeil, on avait déposé sur le feu de la cheminé, qui crépitait dans la petite salle de bain, de l'eau fraîchement recueillie, qu'Emil plaça dans la baignoire en ivoire. Il déposa ses affaires sur une commode, puis se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude jusqu'à que le liquide lui recouvre le menton. Il profita de la tranquillité du lieu, barbotant comme un gamin, jusqu'à ce qu'un fracas à sa droite le fit sursauter, le faisant vivement détourner la tête. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec...

« Matthias ! Que fais-tu dans ma salle de bain ? Tu n'es pas censé être dans la crypte avec les autres ? »

Son frère se tenait droit comme un i, à côté de la baignoire, et l'air bien embarrassé. Il avait un de ses bras caché dans son dos, dissimulant un flacon de parfum à moitié cassé, répandant une fraîche odeur de miel citronné. Il déposa la fiole sur un petit meuble en bois où d'autres nécessaires de toilette avaient été posés. Puis, sous les regards noirs de son cadet, une moue déforma son visage, affichant une grande déception.

« On voulait te faire la surprise de notre visite. On a enfin réussit à sortir de cet endroit glacial qui, je l'avoue, me donne des sueurs froides. Mais je crois que c'est raté... »

Le grand soupira, tandis que son frère réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Attends… On ? Les autres sont là, eux aussi ? » Demanda le plus jeune, les yeux écarquillés.

« On dirait bien que oui. » répondit une voix lumineuse. « Mais seul Matthias a eut la mauvaise idée de se rendre dans la salle d'eau. »

Tino, qui venait de traverser le mur, se retrouva sur le pas de la porte, toujours avec son immense sourire habituel.

Dérangé pendant un moment de plénitude, Emil sortit de la baignoire en bougonnant, et récupéra une serviette propre placée non loin qu'il attacha à sa taille. Il se tourna vers les deux intrus, qui arboraient tous deux un sourire angélique et leur demanda assez froidement de l'attendre dans la chambre, le temps qu'il puisse s'habiller.

Il n'eut aucun mal à enfiler ses sous-vêtements, et son costume. Mais ce fut autre chose pour le manteau. Il regretta de l'avoir emmené dans la salle d'eau. Il s'était à plusieurs reprise gamelé, et parfois il gardait la tête coincé dans l'habit. Il mit un certain temps avant d'abandonner, et de sortir de la pièce rejoindre ses frère.

Tous les quatre se tenaient aux abords du lit. Le plus jeune balança son manteau sur la tête de Matthias, pour se venger de l'intrusion dans ses appartements pendant l'heure de sa toilette. Ce dernier le laissa tomber par terre, comme une vieille loque.

« Merde, Emil ! Ne me prend pas pour un porte manteau ! Pas ma faute si on t'as surpris dans le bain. »

Pas sa faute. Il en avait de bien bonnes lui. Comme si il n'avait pas fait exprès de se retrouver là. Il connaissait pourtant très bien les appartements royaux.

Mis à part ce petit incident, le jeune roi était tout de même ravit de voir ses aînés, autre que dans la crypte. Il voulait leur demander comment étaient-ils parvenu à sortir de cet endroit, mais il ne put ouvrir la bouche qu'on revint frapper à sa porte.

«Votre majesté. Je suis désolé de n'arriver qu'à une heure aussi tardive. »

C'était Eduard. Ce dernier rentra doucement dans les appartement de son roi. Il avait comme le sentiment qu'il n'était pas seul avec le souverain. Il gloussa à cette idée.

D'un coup sec, la porte se referma, faisant sursauter le pauvre binoclard qui en perdit ses lunettes. Il se pencha et les ramassa, puis les remit maladroitement sur son nez. Tout en se relevant, il interrogea du regard son roi, qui ne fit que hausser les épaules, et de murmurer :

« Il a toujours été chiant. »

C'est alors qu'il compris que les spectres, qui à la base résidaient dans la crypte, étaient sortit. Et en plus, l'aîné s'était amusé à lui faire peur.

« Votre majesté, dîtes à votre admirable grand frère que son coup à bien réussi. Vous avez vu comment j'en ai sursauté ? Mais, parlons-en plus tard. Je suis navré de vous décevoir, mais vous devez me suivre dans la grande salle. Les premiers invités viennent d'arriver en ville : Ses majestés du royaume des vents, et des neig... neiges éternelles...» Il baissa la tête après un court moment d'hésitation. Il était devenu livide, et son regard était devenu vide.

« Qu'as-tu, mon ami ?» Questionna Emil, surpris par la réaction de son valet, pourtant toujours souriant. Ce dernier sorti de ses pensé. Il secoua alors la tête avant de répondre :

« Rien. Je n'ai rien.»

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après dans la salle du trône, où les invités royaux devaient se rendre en premier. Et déjà du monde était présent. Valets de pieds, dames de chambres, et autres membres du personnel saluèrent profondément le roi à son entrée.<p>

Un riche lustre de cristal illuminait chaleureusement la pièce de ses milles bougies. Les statues de glace, arrivées le matin même, avaient été placées aux abords des murs de pierres gris clair. Emil ne put s'empêcher d'aller dévisager les représentations de ses prédécesseurs.

Il y reconnu son père, son grand-père, et d'autres personnages dont il avait entendu parler. Il resta plus longtemps sur celle de son frère, qui avait été magnifiquement bien représenté. On y retrouvait dans cette statue le Matthias du début de son règne, et non le dénommé ''Tyran fou''. Ses traits fins, son corps musclé, ses cheveux flottant dans le vent de l'hiver éternel du royaume. Tout était parfait.

_Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoires. Ce jours où Matthias était revenu d'un voyage plus dans le nord. Ce jour, où tout avait basculé. _

_ Il était rentré d'un long séjour sur son fier destrier, bombant fièrement le torse. Mais il n'y avait plus ce bon roi aimé de tous. À la place, il y avait un fou. Dès le début, ça s'était vu sur son visage. Tout en lui avait changé, même sa voix qui se faisait plus perçante. Ses yeux étaient devenu plus rouges. Et un sourire diabolique se dessinait sans cesse sur ses lèvres. Il s'amusait à effrayer la population, et à tuer les innocent pour son désir personnel. On s'était mit à le haïr. _

_ C'était à ce moment qu'Emil s'était enfuit. Il avait rejoint la rébellion. C'était la seule solution pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Mais le jours de l'attaque, le jour où le tyran allait tomber, tous se rendirent compte qu'il était trop tard. Dans le château, on ne retrouva que quelques soldats et servants ayant survécu au massacre. Tout le reste était mort. Le roi, ses frères, ses sujets. Ce jour là, le visage de Matthias avait retrouvé un air paisible._

« Emil ? Euh… Vous allez bien ? »

Eduard se tenait face à son roi, indécis. Il ne savait comment s'y prendre pour sortir le souverain de ses pensées. Et pourtant, Emil posa son regard mauve sur lui, avec une grande gentillesse.

« Excuse-moi. J'étais dans mes pensées… Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je vais m'asseoir. Que diraient les invités si leur hôte n'était pas prêt à les accueillir ? »

À peine le roi se fut-il installé sur son trône, dont les couleurs or et bleu n'avaient pas changés depuis des années, qu'un garde annonça les premiers arrivés, parlant aussi fort que possible pour que sa voix puisse porter assez loin :

« Sa Majesté Wang Yao ! Souverain des Royaume des vents ! La reine Mei-Lin, et leurs enfants le prince Kiku et la princesse Lei ! Accompagnés de leur suite ! »

Entra alors par la grande porte un homme à la peau plus jaunie que les habitants des autres royaumes, aux cheveux ébènes attachés en catogan, et aux yeux plissés. Il était richement vêtu de soie rouge où des fils d'or dessinaient diverse figures harmonieuses. Son âge devait tourner autour de quarante ans. À ses côté se tenait sa femme, qui devait avoir cinq années de moins que lui. Elle était magnifique, portant une robe pourpre et argent qui mettait en valeur ses longs cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de son mari, dans lesquels étaient accroché une broche en or formant une délicate fleur. Derrière eux se tenait le prince de dix-huit ans, et sa sœur de quinze ans. Ils avaient tous deux les mêmes yeux, et les même cheveux que leurs parents.

À leur suite, on trouvait leur fou Im Yong Soo, qui n'arrêtait de gesticuler dans tous les sens, la dame de chambre de la reine, Minh Tâm, et le valet personnel du roi, Kla, ainsi que d'autre personnes ayant le même teint et les mêmes yeux que la famille royale.

Depuis que la princesse Lei était entrée, Emil ne la lâchait des yeux, la dévorant du regard. Il la trouvait magnifique, et fort à son goût.

« Mon cher Emil ! » s'écria joyeusement Yao. « Comment allez-vous mon ami-aru ? Je voulais tellement vous rencontrer-aru.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Avez-vous fait bonne route ? » répondit avec sourire le blond, serrant la main de Yao.

« Très bien. Votre pays est en tout cas magnifique-aru. Une belle neige, de beaux paysages, de beaux habitants. Et en temps que Royaume voisin, laissez-moi vous proposer quelque chose-aru.

– Dîtes, je suis tout ouïe.

– Des fiançailles. Avec ma fille. »

Il déglutit. Se marier ? C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé. Et cette demande de fiançailles entre lui et la princesse des vents l'avait fait devenir rouge. Tout rouge. Il entendit à sa droite son valet pouffer de rire. Il aimerait bien le voir à sa place, cet imbécile.

« Des… des fiançailles... » bégaya le jeune roi. « Je… Je….

– Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre de suite-aru. Mais sachez que ce serait une excellente nouvelle si vous acceptiez. En attendant, je ne suis pas venu les mains vide-aru. »

Le brun tapa deux coup dans ses mains. On amena alors une grande cage dans laquelle se trouvait un bien étrange animal semblable à un ours, mais au pelage blanc tacheté de noir. La créature était adorable, assise au milieux de plantes à observer les personnes se trouvant autour d'elle, et mâchouillant son bambou. On amena en prime diverses plantes guérisseuses qui laissaient s'échapper un doux parfum.

Emil était sur le point de remercier son invité de ces présents ravissants, lorsqu'on annonça les nouveaux arrivants.

« Sa Majesté Ivan ! Souverain du Royaume des Neiges éternelles ! Et ses sœurs Nathalya et Katya ! »

Un armoire à glace blonde aux yeux mauve, fit son apparition dans l'entrée. Le roi Ivan portait un long manteau de fourrure blanche, sous lequel il portait une tenue atypique vert sombre. Il avait aussi une écharpe assez pâle. Il devait avoir la vingtaine, et son visage enfantin arborait un sourire angélique qui, au lieu de rassurer, terrifiait le personnel du château. Se dressait derrière lui sa sœur aînée, aux cheveux blond court, et aux yeux bleu, qui portait une robe moulante turquoise mettant en valeur ses formes envoûtantes, et sa sœur cadette, dont les longs cheveux de la même couleur que ses aînés étaient retenus par un serre-tête violet, de la même couleur que sa robe simple. Cette dernière, pourtant belle, avait un regard terriblement glacial.

Derrière ces trois personnes se tenait un garçon, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, tout aussi blond, qui tremblait de tous ses membres. C'était le jeune valet du roi des neiges éternelles. Il se nommait Raivis, et il était de petite constitution.

_Pauvre enfant_ pensa Emil, qui se leva, et salua poliment son invité.

« Bienvenu dans mon Royaume, Ivan. J'espère que ce séjour parmi nous vous sera agréable. »

Il en avait entendu parler, de ce roi. Il ne savait pas si on pouvait le considérer comme un tyran, mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il effrayait son peuple. L'état du valet en était la preuve.

« Je vous remercie pour votre invitation, Emil. Je pense que je vais bien me plaire ici, pendant les jours à suivre. »

Son sourire angélique ne l'avait toujours pas quitté, comme son écharpe. Un courant d'air glacial passa dans la pièce. Le jeune roi déglutit. Il ne voulait l'avouer, mais cet étrange homme l'intimidait. La chose qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il s'en aille vite dans la grande salle, où un buffet d'attente avait été installé.

« Mais avant tout, laissez-moi vous offrir ces présents. »

Le jeune garçon tout tremblant s'approcha du roi avec dans les bras un grand carton, enrobé dans du papier cadeau vert et argent. Emil le récupéra et l'ouvrit. Dedans se trouvait des… préservatifs ! Et de la Vodka !

« Me… Merci mon cher Ivan. Ce présent est tout à fait… inattendu... » balbutia Emil.

« Kolkolkolkol...Je savais que cela vous ferait plaisir. Bon, à part ça, où devons nous nous rendre pour patienter ? Je ne pense pas que tout le monde arrivera de sitôt. » demanda impatiemment le roi des neiges éternelles. « J'ai faim, après ce long voyage. »

– Tout est prêt dans la grande salle pour vous accueillir. Le buffet a fini d'être garnit il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. La nourriture est de première qualité, et j'espère qu'elle vous ravira le palet. Mon valet va vous y conduire… Où est-il passé ? »

En effet, Eduard avait disparu. Emil le chercha du regard, mais en vain. Aucune trace du binoclard. Il n'eut d'autre choix de demander à un pauvre valet de pied d'emmener, dans la pièce adjacente, les deux autres souverains et leurs familles qui suivirent leur guide sans rajouter quoique ce soit. C'est alors que le jeune roi sentit le trône trembler.

Il s'installa sur les genoux, face au dossier, et se pencha pour observer l'arrière de son siège. Là il découvrit un Eduard qui tremblait autant que le jeune valet d'Ivan. Il était livide, et son habituel sourire avait disparut.

« E… Eduard… Qu'as-tu ? » questionna le monarque, peu sûr de lui.

Le valet, dont les yeux s'étaient mis à tourbillonner, essaya de répondre, d'articuler ne serait-ce qu'une bribe de phrase. Mais ce qui sorti de sa bouche fut inaudible, un mélange de sons sans aucun sens. Emil soupira. Son ami semblait vraiment mal en point.

« Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es effrayé par Ivan. »

Le pauvre Eduard acquiesça, et essaya avec difficultés de reprendre sur lui. Le travail d'un valet n'était en aucun cas d'inquiéter son roi. Alors pourquoi agissait-il ainsi, comme un faible ? Du cran ! Il se devait d'être un exemple.

Il se releva, plus sûr de lui. La personne qui le terrifiait n'était plus dans la pièce, alors il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Il inspira une bonne bouffée d'air frais. Son sourire refit surface, ce qui rassura le plus jeune.

« Navré si je vous ait fait peur, votre Majesté, mais cela ne se reproduira plus ! Je suis votre valet, et je vous servirait jusqu'à la mort ! » Répliqua-t-il, le regard plein d'assurance.

« J'y compte bien ! Et arrêtes de me vouvoyer ! »

* * *

><p>« C'est magnifique. »<p>

Les deux familles royales venaient d'entrer dans la grande salle. Le long du mur de pierres gris-bleuté se trouvaient de longues tables nappés d'un drap blanc écru. Dessus étaient posés quelques mets divers, allant de petites verrines à des sandwichs joliment préparés. Au centre de la pièce, en dessous d'un immense lustre en or argenté, se trouvait une pile de centaines de coupes remplies de champagne. De nombreuses chaises avaient été installés, permettant aux voyageurs de se reposer. De grandes fenêtres donnaient sur le parc enneigé à l'arrière du château.

Fatigués, les invités ne tardèrent à s'asseoir, discutant de tout et de rien. Les deux roi se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Ce fut Ivan qui engagea la conversation :

« Alors, mon cher. Votre pays se porte-t-il bien ?

– Je pourrais vous répondre oui, mais malheureusement, on peut dire que la présence de vos commerciaux gène la vie de la population. Certain s'amusent à voler quelques braves bêtes qu'ils trouvent sur leurs passages, ou encore, il ne se privent pas de partir d'une auberge sans payer.

– Kolkolkolkol… Que cela est regrettable. Mais je ne puis rien faire pour empêcher cela. La seule solution que je vois serait de suspendre nos échanges commerciaux. Comme ça vous ne vous plaindrez plus de mes hommes. Malheureusement, vous savez ce que cela signifie. »

Yao dégluti. Cela faisait des années que les échanges commerciaux entre les royaumes des neiges éternelles et des vents existaient. Mais ils avaient déclinés il y a cela quinze ans, depuis que le père d'Ivan était au pouvoir. Et le pire fut il y a quatre ans, quand le fils récupéra le trône. De nombreux problèmes commencèrent entre les commerciaux des neiges éternelles et les habitants du royaume des vents, et le nombre de plainte envers le roi ne faisait qu'augmenter. Mais il ne pouvait rompre le marché. Le roi Ivan s'en prenait à quiconque le défiait, et les souverains d'autres pays ne faisaient pas exception. Au moindre faux pas, une guerre risquait d'être déclarée.

« Je plaisante mon ami. » Ajouta le blond, en tapant amicalement le dos du plus vieux. « J'essayerais de calmer mes hommes. Après tout, que nous apporterait un guerre ? Des morts, et c'est tout. »

Le brun se força à sourire. Mais il avait peur. Cet homme était un monstre.

« En attendant, je me demande où mon ancien ingénieur est parti. Bientôt un an qu'il s'est enfuit. Et le fait qu'il soit absent me remplie de mélancolie. Quel tristesse de ne plus l'avoir avec nous. Nous nous entendions si bien. N'est-ce pas Raivis ? Ne te manque-t-il pas ? »

En entendant son nom, le jeune garçon sursauta. Sa tremblote augmenta, tandis qu'il essayait d'acquiescer les dires de son maître.

« Oui, monsieur » réussit-il à articuler. « Mon frère me manque. »

* * *

><p>Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant l'arrivée des autres monarques. Sur les dix attendus, seulement deux étaient présents.<p>

Emil s'ennuyait, sa tête appuyé sur son bras. Il laissa échapper un long bâillement, et se frotta les yeux. Eduard aussi en avait assez d'attendre. Il n'arrêter pas de gigoter dans tous les sens. Ses jambes commençaient à lui faire mal. C'est qu'il aurait bien voulu s'asseoir, lui. Mais en tant que valet, il se devait de se tenir debout aux côtés de son roi.

« Sa majesté Sadik ! Souverain du Royaume des Terres Arides ! Et sa femme, Hera, du Sud ! »

Le roi, un grand homme brun à la peau bronzé remplie de tatouages, marchait d'un air sûr. Il portait un vêtement rouge ornementé d'or et de parures, accompagné d'un sarouel plus sombre. Un turban tout aussi rouge que son haut, d'où une plume s'échappait, était posé sur sa tête. Sa femme portait quand à elle une longue robe bleue, accompagnée de nombreux accessoires en or sertis de pierres précieuses. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une tresse accompagnée de broches dorées.

Emil se releva pour accueillir le couple royal, puis alla serrer la main de son invité. Quelques politesses furent échangés, puis on vint apporter au jeune roi un présent magnifique : une épée dont la poignée avait été taillée superbement dans de l'ivoire. Une touche de magie l'avait rendue indestructible, et sa lame grandissait ou rétrécissait en fonction des volontés de son propriétaire.

Le blond se vit émerveillé par une telle splendeur. Il remercia fortement le roi Sadik, lui promettant de prendre bien soin d'une telle œuvre. Après tout, la meilleure épée qu'il avait eut ne fut qu'une simple lame assez vieille et une poignée à moitié rouillée.

Le valet de pied ayant accompagné le roi Ivan et Yao se vit confier la tâche de faire de même avec les autres monarques. Il emmena donc Sadik et sa femme dans la grande salle.

À peine avaient-ils passés la porte qu'Eduard se saisie de l'épée (avec l'autorisation d'Emil) et l'admira. Il essaya quelques mouvements qu'avaient fait les soldats pendant leur entraînement de la parade le matin. Seulement, le binoclard n'était pas fait pour le combat. Et ça se voyait. Tout ce qu'il entreprenait été saccadé, et il manquait fortement d'assurance. Le jeune roi dû reprendre son présent avant que le valet ne blesse quelqu'un.

« Sa majesté Roderich ! Souverain du Royaume de l'Est ! Sa femme Elizaveta ! Leur fils le prince Ludwig ! Et leur suite ! »

Entra un homme aux cheveux bruns plaqués en arrières, et aux lunettes derrière lesquelles brillaient deux yeux violets. Il portait des vêtement qui étaient plus ceux d'un aristocrate qu'un monarque. Sa femme, châtain aux yeux verts, était d'une grande beauté. Sa robe émeraude vaporeuse la mettait en valeur. Accroché à ses jambes se tenait le petit prince, blond aux yeux bleus. Il ressemblait à son grand-père, et il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans. À leur côté se tenait le fou du roi, qui n'était autre que le frère de ce dernier, ainsi que l'ami des monarques du Sud et de l'Ouest : l'awesome Gilbert.

Emil fit comme avec le roi précédent, suivant le protocole à la lettre. Serrage de main, quelques politesses, puis vint le moment des présents : un violon magique, qui pouvait interpréter n'importe quel morceau de musique. Et il était beau, l'instrument, dont le bois vermeille avait été tellement bien astiqué qu'on pouvait se refléter dedans. Au plaisir de toutes les personnes dans la salle, le violon se mit à faire vibrer ses cordes, et une douce mélodie résonna dans l'enceinte du château. À la fin de la partition, il s'arrêta et se posa tranquillement dans les mains de son nouveau propriétaire.

Avant même que la famille de l'Est ne se rende dans la pièce où se trouvaient les autres monarques, on annonça les invités suivants.

« Sa majesté Antonio ! Souverain du Royaume de l'Ouest ! Sa femme Emma ! Et leurs enfants Lovino et Feliciano. Et l'ancien toi, Romulus ! »

Le roi et la reine entrèrent main dans la main. Le premier, dont les cheveux chocolats étaient en bataille, portait une tenu de corrida rouge et orange vif. Quand à la deuxième, blonde avec les même yeux verts que son mari, avait une robe avec un corset beige, et une longue jupe verte. Leurs petits jumeaux étaient tous deux en blanc. La seule chose qui pouvait les distinguer étaient leurs yeux, vert pour l'un, ambre pour l'autre. Derrière eux suivait un vieil homme aux cheveux semblables à ceux de son fils . Il regardait vicieusement les quelques femmes de chambre, qui semblaient dégoûtées. Il semblait bien pervers, l'ancien roi.

« Tonio ! Ça fait longtemps ! »

L'albinos, qui se tenait en retrait depuis le début, se jeta sur son ami et l'étreignit si fort que le pauvre Antonio cru étouffer. Gilbert lâcha alors son emprise et s'en alla ébouriffer la tignasse des deux petits. Lovino ronchonna tandis que son jumeau riait aux éclat. Emma dû toussoter pour ramener l'attention des deux hommes vers le jeune roi du Nord qui souriait.

On apporta à ce dernier un grand panier d'osier remplie de tomates mûres bien juteuses, et dans une cage de fer, un taureaux noir aux yeux rouges qui fonçait dans les barreaux de sa prison. Quelle belle bête ! Emil s'empressa de les remercier, le regard toujours attiré vers l'étrange créature.

Quand les deux amis et leurs familles disparurent derrière la grande porte amenant à la grande salle (Romulus ayant voulu rester pour courtiser des jeunes femmes de chambres), le monarque aux cheveux couleurs platines prit un des délicieux fruits rouge gorgés de soleil, et mordit dedans à pleine dents, faisant couler le jus sucré sur son menton. Il en proposa une à Eduard, qui refusa par principe. De nouveaux, on annonça l'arrivé des invités suivants :

« Sa majesté Francis ! Souverain du Royaume du Sud ! Sa femme Alice, de l'île unique ! Et leurs enfants Alfred et Matthew ! Sa majesté Allister ! Souverain du Royaume de l'Île unique ! Et sa femme Nessie ! »

Un bel homme aux yeux bleus, aux cheveux blond attaché en catogan, et à la barbiche de trois jours, entra en premier, sa femme, aux long cheveux de la même couleur que son mari et aux yeux verts émeraude, ainsi que leurs deux petites têtes blondes de huit ans sur les talons. Derrière eux se trouvait le frère aîné d'Alice, qui était vite reconnaissable par ses cheveux rouges. Sa femme Nessie, une mi-humaine, mi-dragonne, avait de longs cheveux verts dans lesquels quelques mèches avaient été attachées en tresses. Quand à sa peau, on retrouvait des semblant d'écailles par-ci, par-là.

« Emil ! » s'exclama le barbu, qui fit l'accolade au plus jeune. « Cela faisait si longtemps ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais à peine dix ans. Tu as bien grandis.

– Je ne me souviens plus très bien, mais je suis ravi de vous revoir. »

Tout en desserrant son étreinte, le barbu demanda à ce qu'on apporte les présents pour le jeune roi, de sa part, ainsi que de son beau-frère. Il découvrit de grands tonneaux du meilleur vin du Sud, ainsi qu'une cape créée spécialement par Alice, permettant de stopper toutes attaques sur le corps, et une servante ayant les mêmes origines que Nessie, aux yeux noirs en amande, des cheveux de jais, et au teint légèrement plus verdâtre que la normale. La vitesse de ces ''créatures'' était inimaginable. Et leur capacité à voir dans le noir les rendaient encore plus extraordinaire.

« Je vous remercie très chers de ses merveilleux cadeaux. Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir. »

Puis ont fit place aux invités suivants. On n'eut à peine le temps de les annoncer, que la reine du royaume des plaines, qui était en réalité un homme blond travesti, déboula sur un poney rose flashy, et à la crinière jaune poussin. Le garde, qui depuis le début faisait l'appel, eut du mal à retrouver son sérieux. À la vue du canasson et de son cavalier, il avait explosé de rire, sous les regards noirs d'un roi du Nord qui lui aussi se retenait de pouffer.

« Sa… Sa majesté Toris ! Pfffff… Haha ! Souverain du Royaume des plaines ! Hahaha ! Et sa femme, Feliks ! … HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! »

On dut le faire sortir pour qu'il puisse enfin se calmer. Mais ce n'était pas le seul qui s'amusait de cette mascarade. Le pauvre roi Toris se sentait mal à l'aise. C'était un homme fin de vingts ans environ, aux cheveux châtain qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, et aux yeux verts. Il n'était à peine plus grand qu'Emil, et lorsque ce dernier vint à lui pour se pardonner de cet accueil, il répondit gentiment :

« Vous inquiétez pas. C'est ça à chaque fois que l'on va quelque part. »

Puis, se tournant vers sa femme :

« Feliks ! Peux-tu apporter le présent à notre hôte ? »

La reine, toujours sur son poney, alla chercher un Pottok pie baie pour l'attelage. C'était un bel animal bien musclé et bien vif. Quel chance ! Un des chevaux de sa condition était mort la veille, et on n'avait put trouver de quoi le remplacer. Et le box était donc libre à tous poneys.

D'un coup, toutes lumières s'éteignirent. Tout le monde fut plongés dans l'obscurité. Feliks s'était jeté dans les bras de son époux, qui avait faillit finir renversé. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Et quand la lumière réapparut...

« GROAAAR ! »

Vladimir, le roi du Centre, apparut juste devant Emil. Ce dernier avait fait un bon de plusieurs mètres, effrayé par la vue des canines bien pointues de son invité, qui s'esclaffa devant l'air médusé du plus jeune.

« Sa majesté Vladimir ! Souverain du Royaume du Centre ! Et sa femme, Boyana»

La reine avait justement rejoint son mari pendant qu'on les présentaient. Une brune aux yeux noirs, habillé tout en vert, qui affichait un air sérieux. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son époux, blond aux yeux sang.

« Arrête, Vlad. Ce que tu fais est immature. Va plutôt lui chercher son cadeau au lieu de faire des âneries. »

Il acquiesça, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, et à son rire diabolique. Quand il revint dans la salle, il portait dans ses bras un grand arc, et des flèches qui, grâce à un sortilège du roi du centre, pouvaient se régénérer à volonté. Emil remercia ses invités, et demanda à ce qu'on les accompagne tous dans la grande salle, ainsi que les époux des plaines.

Enfin il pouvait se reposer. Il ne restait qu'un seul royaume absent, et il ne tarderait pas à arriver. Mais ces quelques minutes de tranquillités lui faisait un bien fou. Eduard en avait même profité pour aller saluer le cuisinier, ainsi que chaparder un délicieux choux à la crème qui traînait sur une table et qui le faisait envier depuis le matin de bonne heure. Quand il revint aux côté de son roi, ce dernier s'était endormit. Mais au moment où le binoclard voulu le réveiller :

« Sa Majesté Merlin ! Souverain du Royaume de la Magie ! Directeur de l'école de magie de Magicdream ! Sa femme Viviane, fée du monde des créatures magiques ! Et leur fille, Louna !

Personne n'entra. Une minute. Deux minutes. Puis…

« LOUNA ! ARRÊTE DE METTRE LE FEU À MA BARBE ! »

Ce cri eut comme effet de réveiller l'endormi, qui se frotta les yeux à vive allure pour voir ce qui se passait.

Apparut alors à la porte un homme d'un certain âge, habillé d'une longue robe de sorcier blanche et bleue, avec des fils d'or brodés, aux yeux marrons, aux long cheveux blanc, et à la barbe… cramée. Il tenait dans sa main le col de la cape verte d'une fille de six ans, chemise blanche, corset et jupe verte, aux cheveux châtains, à la limite du brun, et aux yeux bleus très clair. Les même que sa mère, une belle femme aux cheveux de couleur écume. Cette dernière essayait en vain de calmer à la fois le père et la fille qui passaient la plupart de leur temps à se chamailler. Et ce n'était pas chose aisé. Surtout quand l'activité préférée de la gamine était de mettre le feu à n'importe quoi.

Lorsque Merlin vit que le jeune roi le regardait, il lâcha le cape de sa fille, qui se vautra lourdement sur le sol, puis s'inclina profondément, s'excusant d'un tel comportement indigne d'un monarque.

« Ce n'est rien. » répondit Emil. « Vous n'êtes pas le seul dont l'enfant fait des siennes.

– Oh, vous ne savez pas de qui vous parlez mon bon Emil. Cette gamine est une calamité. »

Ladite gamine donna un grand coup de pieds dans la jambe de son père. Viviane l'attrapa par le col et l'enguirlanda. Se massant la jambe là où avait été porté le coup, il continua :

« Qui qu'il en soit, permettez-moi de vous offrir ce…

– Ce flambeau dont le feu reste éternel ! » coupa Louna, qui tendit ledit flambeau au jeune souverain. « C'est moi qui ait eut l'idée ! »

Emil hocha la tête pour remercier la petite, qui lui offrit en prime un immense sourire. Il récupéra l'objet, et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant.

« Louna ! » la réprimanda Merlin.

– Quoi ! J'ai juste continué ta phrase, le vieux. » rajouta-t-elle en tirant la langue à son père.

Le blond laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Elle en avait du culot, la gamine. Elle lui rappelait en quelque sorte Matthias, quand ils étaient jeunes.

« Bref, Emil. En plus de ce flambeau (il jeta un regard noir à sa fille), laissez-moi l'honneur de vous donner ce ''pendentif des spectres''. »

Le plus âgé sorti de sa robe un pendentif représentant une tête de mort d'un noir bleuté. Il en émanait une chaleur peu commune, ainsi qu'une profonde magie. Le jeune roi lança un regard interrogateur à son invité. Pourquoi lui offrir un tel objet ? Il n'avait pourtant jamais pratiqué la magie, contrairement à Lukas.

« Je sais ce que vous pensez, mon cher. Mais sachez que vous en aurez plus besoin que moi. Votre château grouille de fantômes. Je suppose que vous l'avez remarqué. Mais ce n'est que d'ici plusieurs jours que l'utiliser sera nécessaire. Et quel secret cache-t-il ? Et bien vous le verrez au moment propice. »

Il ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire Merlin. D'ici plusieurs jours ? Quelque chose de grave allait-il se passer ? Sa tête était remplies de question.

« Votre majesté. Comme tous les invités sont présents, nous devons rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle. »

Coupé dans sa réflexion, Emil acquiesça. Il se rendit, accompagné de la famille de la Magie, dans la pièce où tous les autres les attendaient. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur la grande salle, tous les brouhaha qui s'élevaient durant les secondes précédentes se transformèrent en un silence de mort. Alors, le jeune roi ouvrit grand les bras de manière théâtrale, et s'exclama :

« La fête peut maintenant commencer ! »

* * *

><p>Il soupira.<p>

Depuis une heure déjà aucun petit poisson n'avait été attrapé. L'eau de la rivière restait calme. La fine couche de neige sur laquelle il reposait craquait à chacun de ses mouvements. Et il avait froid. Non loin de lui gambadait joyeusement un lapin des neiges.

Il soupira un nouvelle fois.

Âgé de douze ans, Peter était un gringalet aux cheveux blond sales et aux yeux bleus surplombés d'épais sourcils. Il ne venait pas d'un famille bien riche. Au contraire, il était pauvre. Son manteau, pas bien épais, était remplit de trous de différentes tailles. Dessous se trouvait un vieux pull jaunâtre à l'odeur de moisi. Quant à son pantalon de toile et ses bottes trop grandes ayant appartenu à son père, ils étaient constellés de tâches. Sur sa tête reposait un bonnet tout aussi minable que le reste de ses vêtements.

Tremblant de froid, il fixait toujours le bout de sa canne à pèche. Mais rien à l'hameçon. Encore une fois. Il se pinça les lèvres. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de rentrer bredouille chez lui. Père allait encore le gronder, mère pleurerait dans sa tombe, et sa sœur viendrait le consoler, lui rappelant qu'il n'était qu'un faible gamin.

« Alors ? Ça mord ? » l'interpella une voix féminine.

Son aînée de 15 ans était là, derrière lui. Oh, elle était belle Aisling. Ses longs cheveux roux clair attachés en chignon, ses yeux d'un vert lumineux, un grain de beauté sur le coin de la lèvre, et une silhouette parfaite. Elle faisait beaucoup d'envieux. Mais son père s'était mis dans l'idée de la marié à un gentilhomme. Elle avait refusé. Son père refusait de l'entendre. Seulement, qui voudrait pour femme une pauvre fille qui s'habille d'une vieille robe brune, d'une veste sombre recousue de tous côtés, et un simple paire de soulier ?

Elle se plaça à droite de son petit frère et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il bougonna tandis qu'elle lui souriait.

« Alors ? » redemanda-t-elle « Quelque chose d'appétissant ce matin ?

– Rien. Aucun poisson aujourd'hui. Père va encore s'en prendre à moi.

– Ne soit pas si pessimiste. On pourra toujours attraper un autre animal sur le chemin du retour. »

Il acquiesça, la moue au visage. Il se releva et aida par la suite son aînée.

« Merci, mon blondinet.

– Arrête avec ce surnom. On y va ? J'en peux plus de pêcher. »

Ils partirent sur le chemin enneigé, en route pour retrouver leur vieille maison, tournant le dos à la rivière.

À quelques centimètre de la surface, deux yeux injectés de sang les fixaient. Quand les deux jeunes gens disparurent de leurs visions, une grosse masse sombre s'enfouit dans les profondeurs de l'eau.

Le prochain repas allait être succulent.

* * *

><p>(1) Vrai nom : Pinnekjøtt med kålrotstappe. Spécialité norvégienne.<p>

Chaitre 3 à présent terminé... Et la suite n'est toujours pas commencé... J'y plancherai pendant les vacances :p

Et remerciement à ma correctrice Aerin, qui malgré deux mois passé en correction, à toujours supporté mon sacré caractère. Et même si nos disputes se répètent ainsi, notre amitié n'en sera que renforcé. Et Rosavy, j'adore ton caramel beurre salé (bah oui, fallait pas t'oublier :p)

- Rappel :

Mathias le tyran : Danemark

Berwald: Suède

Tino: Finlande

Lukas : Norvège

Emil : Islande

Eduard : Estonie

Vash : Suisse

- nouveaux personnages : (attention, c'est long)

Wang Yao : Chine

Mei Lin : Taïwan

Kiku : Japon

Lei : nyo! Hongkong

Im Youg So : Corée du Sud

Minh Tâm : Vietnam

Kla : Thaïlande

Ivan : Russie

Katya : Ukraine

Nathalya : Biélorussie

Raivis : Lettonie

Sadik : Turquie

Hera : nyo! Grèce

Roderich : Autriche

Elizaveta : Hongrie

Gilbert : l'awesome Prusse

Ludwig : Allemagne

Antonio : Espagne

Emma : Belgique

Lovino et Feliciano : Italie du Sud et du Nord

Francis : France

Alice : nyo! Angleterre

Alfred : États-Unis

Matthew : Canada

Allister : Écosse

Nessie : Nessie, le monstre du Loch Ness (j'ai même un peluche Nessie à la maison... Je sors)

Toris : Lituanie

Feliks : Pologne

Vladimir : Roumanie

Boyana : nyo! Bulgarie

Merlin et Viviane : merlin et Viviane de la mythologie celte

Louna : Ille-et-Vilaine

Peter : Sealand

Aisling : Île de Man (OC appartenant à Rosavy, que je remercie)

Normalement je n'ai oublié personne... j'espère ^^


End file.
